


Beautiful Man | George Weasley

by WillowRose99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bill and Fleur's wedding, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom George Weasley, F/M, George Weasley angst, George Weasley needs love, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom reader, missing ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: SUMMARY: During Bill and Fleur’s wedding, George can’t help but feel self-conscious about his missing ear. But you’re right there, in his arms, ready to make him feel loved and wanted like he never has before.WARNING: + 18 ONLY! Smut, blow job, George receiving oral, unprotected sex, fingering, bottom George.
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Beautiful Man | George Weasley

There are some moments of light amongst what many fears will be never-ending darkness. A glimmer of hope that has not been fully snuffed out by all the misery and tragedy somehow still remains. And Bill and Fleur’s wedding was exactly that, a bright spot in a world of pain and suffering.

After everything that had happened, after George had lost his ear and Mad-Eye Moody had been killed, everyone in the Weasley family and their close friends, workmates and other Order members needed a moment of brightness, a night to dance and celebrate and act as if everything was normal for just a couple of hours. Under twinkling lights and surrounded by so much love and warmth, you knew that tonight, after everything that had happened before and would happen after, would be a night to remember. Especially because of George.

When George came down in the late afternoon, dressed in his dark grey suit with purple tie to match and a brightly coloured patterned shirt, he looked as dashing as ever, even with the white bandage that was wrapped around his head. And when he saw you, dressed in your wedding outfit, his eyes grew wide and the cheeky smirk he normally wore was replaced with an awestruck smile, watching as you walked towards him, his arms extended out for you to step into.

“Godric, is it just me, or did suddenly become the most stunning thing in this room, Y/N?” You blushed at his words, lying your palms flat against his chest and leaning against the taller man, his arms encircling you and keeping you close.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Weasley. Pretty handsome in fact.” He chuckled at your statement, bending down to kiss you sweetly.  
“Only the best for you, my girl.”

George Weasley couldn’t keep his hands off you the whole night, still mesmerised by the site of you dressed in your gown, watching your every move as you chatted with old friends, laughed with Tonks as you watched everyone trying to find their prospective dance partners. But soon you were whisked away by George again, his hand tugging yours and a sweet smile on his lips.

“Care for a dance?” He didn’t even let you answer before he was pulling you towards the dancefloor, standing amongst the other couples with his hand on your waist. “You know, I meant it when I said I thought you looked beautiful tonight, Y/N.”

“I know you did George. And I meant it when I said you look dashing in the suit.” The two of you were chest to chest then, his mouth near yours as he spoke the next words quietly, just loud enough for you to hear over the chatter and music.

“Even if I’m missing an ear?” His words were shaky, and he squeezed the hand that was in his tighter subconsciously, looking down at both of you moving feet.

This man, the man that stood in front of you and held you tight, who treated like you were everything he ever wanted and needed, never really cared for his appearance. The only times he couldn’t stand how he looked was when he and his twin turned themselves into elderly men in the 6th year. But now, away from the worried eyes of Fred, his mother, and others who loved him that weren’t you, he looked like a boy who couldn’t face the idea that his appearance might have changed something about him, that you might reject him because he wasn’t the man you had first fallen in love with all those years ago.  
You stopped dancing then, taking his hand in yours and pulling him off the dance floor and out of the wedding tent, into the cool night air and under the night sky.

“Wait, Y/N, what are we doing?” George’s voice was shaky, and you could feel his palm growing sweaty as you entered the old house and took him up the stairs and into his old room, shutting the door behind him as the tall man stepped into the small room.

“I needed a place away from everybody else, so you could hear me better. I also didn’t want others to overhear.” For a moment, the man nearly looked scared, a flicker of worry, rejection and fear crossing over his face before he hid them behind his façade, a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You could have just told me what you needed to outside, or in the lounge room.” You shook your head at him, moving closer so both his hands were in yours and he was looking down at you with his big brown eyes that made your heart warm and stomach flutter.

“I know, I just needed some privacy too. Now just be quiet for a moment, I’ve got to tell you something.” George huffed but nodded his head at your request.

“George Weasley, you are the kindest, strongest and bravest man I have ever met. You’ve done everything in your power to keep your family and friends safe, you’ve worked so hard to make your dream with Fred about opening a business into a reality, and throughout it all, throughout all the misery and heartbreak and terror that we’ve had to face in the last few years, you’re still the same man I fell in love with.” Throughout your speech, George’s face grew redder and redder, and he’d moved to one side of the room, so his back was against the wall, your body pressed gently against his.

“And the ear, the ear doesn’t change any of that?” His voice was hopeful now, and all you would do was smile up at him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling away and answering him.

“If the ear changed anything, George, you missing an ear made you even more handsome and charming to me.” He blushed bright red then, the tips of his ears changing colour, along with the skin of his neck.

“Really?” His hands held your waist then, grip firm but gentle, and he nearly sighed in relief as you pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Mm, really. In fact, let me show you.” You pressed your mouth against his finally, and he couldn’t help but let out a thankful hum as he felt your lips against his, your fingers against his chest and the warmth that radiated from you.

It was a long kiss, slow and filled with want as the both of you stood in his childhood bedroom, the two of you letting out small sighs of contentment every time you were able to catch a breath. You started undressing him slowly too, helping him shrug the suit jacket from his shoulders, unbuttoning the waistcoat and dress shirt and pushing them from his body, revealing pale skin that covered a lean chest, dotted with freckles and small scars from various quidditch injuries.

He let go of your waist to slip his arms out of his shirt, and he let out a breathy moan as you attached your lips to his collar bone, kissing and sucking gently at the warm skin.

George was used to caring for you, was used to making you feel loved and needed. And for a moment, his eyes filled with tears, and his body flooded with such warmth and love towards you that he couldn’t help but let out a shaky sob, something that took you both by surprise. You pulled away to look at him, holding his arms gently as he shut his eyes and tried to will the tears away.

“Are you okay, George? Is this too much?” He shook his head furiously at your question, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away, before cupping your cheek and kissing you sweetly, body shivering as your hands glided back over the expanse of his chest, the pads of your fingers gentle and warm against his skin.  
“No, I’m okay, sweetheart. You just…you took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to stop?” You go to move away slightly, to separate yourself from the man and to give him the space you thought he wanted, thought he needed. But instead, he was pulling you back into him, putting your hands on his back and leaning his forehead against yours.

“Please don’t stop, darling. I’m begging you.”

With that final word, you kissed him, hands gliding over his back and his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you as close to him as he could, your tongue softly entering his mouth in a way that made his knees weak and toes curl. He was tugging at your robes then, hands slipping under the hem of your dress and pressing gently against your thigh.

Pushing towards his old bed, you helped him lay down across the covers, before straddling his thighs and making him sigh as you ran a hand through his short hair.

He felt it all, the love, the need, the want and the absolute adoration you had for him, all stirred together in a concoction of feelings that made his heart want to beat right out of his chest. He kept whispering your name as your lips attached to his chest, entangling your fingers in his and holding his hands to the bed once you had unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down slightly.

You moved slow, mouthing the skin of his stomach, the small trail of hair that led towards his briefs, watched as his arms strained and how he tried not to buck his hips once your mouth was right over his dick.

It was your turn to undress then, stripping yourself of your dress, moving off him slightly so you could take off your underwear and discard the items of clothing to the other side of the room before you removed his briefs and pants from around his legs, the both of you suddenly bare to each other, skin glowing in the golden light that illuminated from the lamp on his bedside table.

He was beautiful to you, with his jaw slack as you took his dick in your grasp, gentle yet firm at the same time, moving up and down slowly, watching again as his mouth whispered out your name, begging for some type of release, his hands moving to touch you and his hips bucking up unevenly every time your other fingers brushed gently against his balls.

“You, George Weasley, are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. And I’m going to show you just how much I love you.” He moaned softly at your words, and then let out a large groan as you took him in your mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and bobbing your head slightly to take him deeper.

“Sweetheart…Godric that feels so good.” He was bucking his hips faster now, and soon you were pushing him back down to the mattress, your hands on his hips and your lips wrapped around his dick. You were taking him slowly, making the sensation of your lips around feel even better than it ever had before, letting your tongue lap at the tip and taste the salty drops of liquid that had settled there.

His hands were in your hair as soon as you had let them go, moving it gently through his fingers, grasping it tighter as he moaned loudly, and when you pulled your mouth from him and sucked gently right on the tip, he nearly started scratching his nails along the edge of your scalp, his self-control thinning more and more as you teased him.

“Darling, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that, I…uh…” His words were failing him, but that was alright because you knew exactly what he needed.

“It’s okay George. You can come whenever you want to, sweetheart.” He was nodding his head frantically then, biting his lip until it was red and raw as your mouth took him once again, one hand coming to massage his balls gently and the other moving upwards to run up and down his stomach. The both of you kept eye contact the whole time, and that alone could have made him cum at the thought of you watching so keenly as he twisted and bucked in pleasure. And you were feeling it too, a warmth spreading between your thighs, your skin sweaty and the space between your legs were becoming damp with arousal. You took a hand from his chest then and started rubbing yourself, pressing your fingers to your clit and moaning around his dick as he did so.

And that’s when he came, with a loud groan that echoed around the room, panting as he shot his cum into your mouth, watching as you swallowed it down and looked up at him with such love and need that he was nearly ready to go again.

“Godric, Georgie, you’re so pretty when you cum. Make a face like you’re seeing stars.” You were still straddling him as you touched yourself, his gaze transfixed on your fingers, watching as your juices rolled down your legs, your jaw going slack and your hair a mess. “Did I make you feel better? Did I make you feel like you are worth it, George?” He knew that you knew the answer, but he couldn’t help but sit up more and wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you closer until he had you in a mind-numbing kiss, one that made it feel like fireworks were exploding in your chest and your lips were ablaze against his.

“I swear to Godric, Y/N, I don’t think I can even answer that right now.” He kissed you again, and soon he was moving you above his lap, letting you hover over him with your hands on his shoulders. “I need you, darling. Please.” You didn’t let the man wait long before lowering yourself onto his dick and letting out a moan that was muffled against his shoulder, his hands on your bum as you started to move up and down.

Neither of you were going to last long together, you both knew that. But that didn’t matter, especially when he started touching your right where you needed him, started pushing up into you as he sucked on your neck and massage your breast as you sighed in ecstasy, whimpering as your legs started to shake.

“George, I…love you.” It seemed silly to say right at that moment, as you were moving up and down on his dick and he was pressing kisses to your breasts, but the smile that overtook his face was worth it. It was golden and bright, mesmerising you as he pushed into you with a particularly hard thrust.

I love you too Y/N. So so much sweetheart, don’t want anyone else but you.” You came then, with his hands and his mouth all over you, your mouth slacking and letting out a loud and breathy moan before dropping your head into the crook of his neck as he came inside you, pulsing and jerking as he did. He muttered words of love against your skin, attached his lips to yours in a blissed-out kiss, and even as he started to soften within you, he didn’t let you go.

You collapsed against his chest then, arms wound around his neck, panting softly against his skin, relishing in the way that he gently pulled out and wrapped his arms around your back.

“And to think I ever doubted how much you love me. Godric I’m a fool.” You let out a chuckle at this remark, looking up at him through half-glazed eyes as he pushed some hair away from your forehead, ducked his lips to yours and kissed you gently, slowly.

“You’re not a fool, George. You’re a normal human being, just like me. But you are special, and perfect and loved, please remember that my love.” You tweaked his remaining ear gently, with a soft smile on your face as he nodded and blushed.

The wedding was the highlight of the year, a night of dancing, celebrating and acknowledging a love between two people that would never be broken. And yes, George would always have his moments of self-doubt, of questioning his worth when he thought he wasn’t good enough or didn’t deserve you, but you would always be right by his side, holding his hand and kissing him gently when he wanted to know he was loved.

And Godric did he need it to face the years to come.


End file.
